Emmett Watches TAPS
by SimplyNikki
Summary: A one-shot. Emmett skips hunting with the family. Watches a TAPS marathon. Believes ghosts are real.


**So I was bored and wrote this one-shot about Emmett watching a Ghost Hunters/TAPS marathon. For those of you who don't know, it's a reality show, these guys are basically plumbers in the day but hunt ghosts at night. People call them from all around the world. They aren't easily convinced that a house is haunted. They prove a lot of people wrong. But they also find a lot of creepy stuff.**** I find it funny. I hope you do too.**

**These are SM's characters.**

* * *

"Em, let's go!" Rosalie urged.

"I don't want to. The bears are hibernating. It's no fun. And I am not thirsty." I responded, throwing a big bouncy ball against the wall.

"Fine. But everyone is going. You'll be bored at home," she turned to walk out of our room.

"Bella's going?" I asked, upset.

"Yes, Em, and she wont arm wrestle you anymore," a grin started spreading on her face, " You bore her."

Rosalie was outside already when I muttered, "One day I'll get her. Her strength wont last forever…then we will see who is bored."

-----

It's been eight hours since everyone left. Rose was right. I was bored. And I still had forty hours to go.

I thought about meeting up with them but I didn't want to prove Rose right. So I sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. I started flipping through channels.

"Seen it, seen it, seen it, seen it…. Oh, what's this? TAPS marathon?" _That should keep me occupied._

I'd heard some of the folks in town talk about the show. I was a little interested.

The first show ended and it was stupid. "Stupid show." Unfortunately for me the next shows preview caught my interest.

The show was about a lady who claimed her house was haunted. She would hear footsteps at night, talking in the day, her cabinets opened on their own and the piano played by itself.

"There is no such thing as ghosts. Ha ha! Idiots!" I yelled at the large plasma screen.

I watched as they put a bunch of equipment in her house. Apparently, this stuff could see and hear ghosts. _Riiight._

But I watched anyway. Because I was that bored.

I started to get into the show when they found some very interesting stuff. EVP's they called it. It was kinda freaky.

They caught it while they were downstairs in her basement. The guy was asking if anyone was there. He got his answer by a very demon-like voice saying, "Get out!"

To my astonishment I was a little scared and intrigued. I sank into the sofa cushions, watching the show intently.

While they were in the basement the piano started playing. A beautiful song I might add. There was no one next to it.

"No way!" I said as I slowly glanced around the room. Suddenly thankful for Esme's bright decorating.

The show got scarier from there. By the time the show was over I was a believer. Ghosts exist. And not even vampires can see them. _Great!_

I found myself huddled in the afghan on the sofa, the one we had for Bella before she was changed. I grabbed the edge of the sofa cushion and slowly pulled my head up to peek over the top of the couch.

There it was. Alone. Not playing…..Yet.

Edwards piano.

It never creeped me out before but now I just want it away. Before the ghosts come. And they will. I saw it on TAPS.

I slowly retreated back into the cushions.

I needed to turn the show off. But I couldn't. Damn addicting show!

I wrapped the afghan around me, trying to hide. If there was a ghost here. It was not going to find me. _Or so I hoped._

I heard a faint screeching noise that seemed to be getting louder and…closer?

"Ahhh!" I jumped off the couch and ran to my room. I hid in the closet.

"Shit."

I glanced around in the dark, there were figures everywhere. I screamed bloody murder, just like a girl. I covered my eyes with my hands and slid to the ground. "go away…go away…go away," I repeated over and over.

After a minute or two, I decided to chance a peek. I spread my fingers apart slowly and opened my eyes. The figures were still there. Level with me…on the ground. I held my breathe in hopes they wouldn't see me. Wait and second….I looked again. It took me a second to realize the figures were just my reflection. Damn, Rosalie and her full length mirrors. Why did she need so many?

I heard the screeching noise again, followed by a bumping noise….a beat? I suddenly realized it was a car passing on the freeway. That's what I had been hearing.

With a sigh of relief I went back downstairs. I sat back on the sofa and quickly grabbed the remote. I went to change the channel but then decided better of it. "I'm not scared," I muttered.

I was going to brave this out. I mean, I shouldn't be scared of a little sci-fi. Right? It's fake. The show is fake.

-----

Here I lie, an hour later, hiding in my parents bed. Carlisle and Esme are going to wonder what I was doing in here as soon as they catch my scent….in their bed. _Fuck. How am I going to explain this?_

_I'm sorry mommy and daddy, I got scared of the ghosts. They were after me._

I know our house is haunted now. After hearing the creaks and moans. I don't care what they say, our house is not that old. Esme refurbished everything. It's all new.

I am also furious at Esme. I once loved the backside of our house. All glass. Now it's a nightmare. I feel eyes on me every time I walk by.

Which reminds me…should I get my IPOD or leave it on the couch? I'd been debating this for twenty minutes. If I get it then I can drown out the ghost sounds. The creaking, moaning, humming, talking…okay I am pretty sure the talking one was myt imagination. Because really what ghost would say, "Bring it, bitch."

All the same, it scared the shit out of me.

I know that I am a vampire and it doesn't make sense that I am scared. But, I just found out ghosts are real for crying out loud. Imagine finding out vampires are real…you'd freak.

With a deep breathe I stood up. "One, Two, Three!" I bolted down the stairs and to the couch grabbing my IPOD. My whole body tensing as I went to go back up the stairs. I jumped when my favorite song started to play.

_Just live your life ay ay ay_

I stared at my IPOD. Off. Great. The ghosts are gonna get me.

_You got no time for hata's_

Then I felt it. A vibration from my pocket. My phone. The song was my ringer.

"Alice?" I answered with my voice shaking.

"Em? Wha-" I interrupted.

"I'm not scared," I said as if she asked me if I was.

"Right, umm…what's going on? What are you up to?" She asked skeptically.

"Nothing." And then I remembered. Alice is psychic. "Alice, don't tell anyone but…our house….is haunted."

"What?" She asked, holding back laughter.

"I need you to come home right now and do your medium thing with sage or some shit." I pleaded.

Alice was all out laughing now.

"I'm serious," I hissed.

"That's the funny part! Okay, I'll do it." She finally said.

Relief washed over me.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want Rose to be scared."

Alice laughed again. Then I could blatantly hear a few other laughs. Alice set me up. She wasn't going to help me.

"Alice!"

"Don't blame me Em! Edward started it! We were on our way home early and he heard your thoughts. I'd never seen him laugh so hard. The only thing he mange to choke out was your name. So I looked. I saw you running downstairs like a scared school girl!"

"Whatever, you guys suck!"

"Well, maybe you should lay off the scary shows when mommy and daddy aren't home. That way you wont have to hide in their bed." She was still laughing.

I hung up.

_I am not scared. I am not scared. Shit, I'm scared. _

I went back to the couch and turned the channel_. _The only thing on was some gay vampire movie. I watched it while continuing my shifty eyes and every now and then checking the piano.

I was happy when dawn was breaking. The light eased my fear.

I will never stay in the house alone again.

Ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just for fun.


End file.
